Secret Admirer :Dave x Reader:
by xXViolet-FlamesXx
Summary: old story from my da account. Finishing it here.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's day. The most fucked up day of the year. You glare at your blaring alarm clock and smash it now having it producing no sound and hopefully in still working condition. You swing your legs over the edge of your bed and stretch looking out at the raining weather. Perfect another shitty day in Houston. You stand up yawning and head to your bathroom. You do your normal routine, shower, brush your teeth and brush your hair.

You put your daily outfit together. (bandname) t-shirt, jeans and your green chuck taylor's.  
Your trudge down stairs grabbing your bookbag. You yell goodbye to your mother and father and walk out to the bus stop down the street. You see your best friends Kanaya and Rose sitting and having a chat as they usually do every morning.

"Hello (F/n) How Are You This Morning?"  
"Just freakin' peachy. How are you guys."  
"I'm Great!" Kanaya cheerily replied holding Rose's hand close to her.  
"Yeah. She's real happy. Porrium promised to buy her more fabric this weekend. Plus we have a dinner date tonight." Rose smirked looking at Kanaya as she blushed and giggled. You nervously laughed.  
"Some well deserved lover time I'm guessing?" You look up noticing two figures heading your way, realizing that it was two of your other friends, Sollux and Karkat.

"What's up fuckasses!" Karkat exclaimed.  
"Thup guyth?" Solluxed asked.  
"Nothing much just talking about Rose and Kanaya's much needed lesbian time." Sollux snickered.  
"Cool."  
"So you guys doing anything tonight?" Karkat asked Sollux and you.  
"Nope."  
"Not a thing."  
"Cool. Come to my house at 7 I'm having a party. My brothers out of town for the weekend he's off with Cronus so he won't have a major breakdown today or something."  
"whatever."  
"WWhat's up losers?" Eridan appears randomly out of nowhere and he snakes an arm around Sollux's shoulders.  
"Hey ED." Sollux simply says with a small blush appearing on his face.  
"Everytime I see you two together I get freaked out. I keep forgetting your together." Karkat says just staring at the couple.  
"I know. It'th weird for me too. He keepth thcaring me when he putth an arm around me. I'm not quite uthe to it yet." Sollux awkwardly chuckled and leaned his head on Eridans shoulder. Karkat and you looked at eachother. You stood and hugged Karkat who froze and then returned the hug.  
"Valentine's day suck Kk." You finally spoke.

.:Later at School:.

You stepped to your locker and turned the dial to your combination. The locker opened and sat inside was a bouquet of roses, small red card attatched. You reach in pulling out the bouquet and pull off the card.

'Saw these and thought of beauty and instantly thought of you. I'll see you around.  
Love, Secret Admirer'

Secret Admirer? ... wut

The locker next to you opened you looked next to you seeing Feferi.

"Fef did you just get here?"  
"No I've been here since 6 this morning why?" (sorry I won't be doing Feferi's quirk it's extremely annoying and tedious sorry I still love her tho. ;w; )  
"Did you see anyone near my locker?"  
"Hmmm..." She thought for a moment while you grabbed your respected books and threw the roses in the locker.  
"I think I saw a tallish bright haired kid. What's his name? um... I don't remember his name sorry."  
"Thanks Fef. I'll see you at lunch."  
"Bye!"

.:Lunch:.

A bright haired boy? That could be a number of people. Who do i know who has bright hair?

Eridan's a blonde but he has Sollux so he's out. Karkat has white hair but Fef know's him to well. Dirk's blonde but I think he's going out with Jake. Who the hell is it then?

Oof! You fall back onto the cafeteria floor dropping your bagged lunch. You see a bottle of apple juice roll towards you.

"Geez (f/n) If you wanted to talk to me you could of just said hi. No need to walk into me." You look up seeing Dave holding his hand out you take it and stand.  
"Sorry Dave. I'm just distracted that's all." You walked away going back to your pondering and lunch.

Dave sighs.

"There goes the best thing I could ever have."


	2. Chapter 2

Skate boarding is a great pass time if your not distracted. This was not the case for a young Mr. David Strider. He was to distracted watching (f/n) study her boquet of flowers. She even had a magnifying glass. Dave pushed off the ground and started moving faster. When suddenly Dave glided across the ground hitting a trash can and fell over sending his skate board against a tree having it land next to him in the grass. Suddenly Dave heard frantic foot steps.

"Please oh god don't let that be her."  
"Dave! Dude are you okay?" It was Latula and close behind her was Mituna.  
"I'm fine." Dave sat up grabbing his board placing it in his lap.  
"What happened? You get dithtracted?"  
"Yeah. I just saw this awesome sight bro. Calm down." Dave glanced over at (f/n) then back to Latula and Mituna. They both looked the direction he glanced and smirked at each other.

"Tho your into (f/n)?" Mituna asked as he chuckled.  
"No! Why would I be? She's just awesome that's all."  
"Dude if you got something for her just ask her out. The worse she could do is say no."  
"Actually the worthe the could do ith laugh in hith face."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Your not helping! And I don't like her!" Dave flushed lightly glaring at them angrily.  
"Fine then. Oh look it's Karkat." Dave and the couple glanced over at Kart now with his head on (f/n) lap. She played with his hair as she was now reading a book.  
"What!" Dave grew angry.  
"Dave you okay? You look angry." Latula put a hand on his shoulder and he growled.  
"Oh he'th got it bad."  
"Just go ask her out. Grow some balls Dave."  
"Fine!"

.:You:.

You scratched Karkat's head. You could hear him sighing happily.

"I love your magical long nails (f/n)"  
"Anything for you Karkat. Loners gotta stick together."  
"You do realize how fuckin' stupid you sounded when you said that right?"  
"Shut up"  
"But shut doesn't go up."  
"karkat!"  
"Okay okay sorry calm your ass."

Dave suddenly appeared in front of you two.

"Hey Dave." You spoke smiling up at him as karkat sat up.  
"Sup Strider?"  
"Leave for a sec Karkat I need to talk with (f/n)!"  
"What ever shit head." karkat stood walking over to the fountain and sitting on the edge.

"What's up blondie?" You ask as he sits cross legged in front of you.  
"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldwanttogotokarkatspartytogther!"  
"Whoa whoa! Not so fast. Slow your roll here. Say it slower." Dave sighed breathing in deeply.  
"Do you wanna go to Karkles party together?"  
"like a date?" You blushed lightly.  
"Uh sure. If you wanna call it that."  
"Alright then."  
"If you don't want to you don't have to."  
"Dave i said yes."  
"Oh... well cool then... are you sure?"  
"Yeah stupid!"  
"Ok then. I'll see you around 5 so we can hang out before then?"  
"Sure."  
"Cool. I'll see you then."

Dave walked away seeming happy through his cool kid facade. You stood finally. You waved bye to Karkat.

You arrived home later. Finding an empty house and a note.

'Dear (f/n)  
your father surprised me with a romantic weekend at the beach. Will be back Sunday night at 8. Have fun. Foods in the fridge, $300 in the junk drawer and call us if you need anything.  
Love, Mom'

"Yay no parents for the weekend."

You looked at your phone 4 o'clock. You called Dave.

"Hey Dave. You can come over early if you want. My parents aren't home."  
"Why?"  
"They wen't away for a romantic weekend." You quivered.  
"... would you mind if I spent the night?"  
"Uh sure."  
"Cool I'll bring clothes over. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
"Alright."

I hung up when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey." Rose said as you opened your door.  
"Hey Rose."  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing I just felt like coming over. Mind if I invite Kanaya over here?"  
"Sure. Come on in."

Rose walked in sitting on the couch. I thought for a second.

"Anyone else you wanna invite over?" She asked.  
"Why don't we invite a shit ton of people over? Have a party or some shit."  
"Seriously? That be kinda cool!" She laughed falling back on the couch.  
"... that would be kinda cool..."  
"Why don't we move Karkat's party here?!"  
"OH MY GOD! YES!" You pulled out your phone. "I'm calling Karkat!"


	3. Chapter 3

Another knock at the door. You open it. Dave appears carrying bags.

"I'm here! Were can I throw my shit?"  
"Upstairs guest room. You know were it is."

Dave nodded heading upstairs quickly. Rose walked in sliding the glass doors shut off the backyard.

"So Karkat's calling everyone and giving them your address."  
"Cool."  
"Now what about your neighbors?"  
"There all away for the winter. Which I have no idea why cause it's warm here. We don't have to worry about noise."  
"So do you wanna go clean up the backyard and decorate or something?"  
"Sure. How about I give you money to go buy decorations and snacks! Dave and me clean up the place?"  
"Fine by me." You pulled out your wallet handing Rose $150.

"So what do you wa- ... Rose?" Dave questioned raising an eyebrow behind his shades.  
"hey! I was just leaving! I'll be back around 6:30 if I can. See ya then." With that Rose left.  
"Uuuuuuuh... what?"  
"The party got moved here. Hope you don't mind."  
"Oh. It's cool. I don't gotta leave now at least. I just pray no one tries fucking on your bed."  
"... I should probably lock my bedroom before that might happen."  
"yeah... and every other bedroom door."  
"yeah... so I need help cleaning the yard."  
"I'll help out." Dave said heading towards the back door.  
"Thanks Dave!" You followed him into the backyard.

It looked like a bomb went off. And it took a good hour an a half to clean. So much crap everywhere.  
Then you had a brilliant idea. Hang white lights on the fence.

That took a half an hour.

"Please tell me were done!"  
"Yes Dave were done." You chuckled as he laid on the back deck, stretched out.  
"THANK THE GODS!" He screeched rolling over.  
"We just cleaned..."  
"Well fuck that!"  
"Now I can see why your place is so messy."  
"Shut up!" He punches your arm and you rub it signifying it was harmed. "Oh i'm sorry."  
"It only stings you didn't hit me that hard!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I still feel bad!"  
"Dude you just bro punched my arm. It barely even hurt."  
"If Dirk found out I even laid my hand on a girl ,he would break my neck. He always told me to never hit a girl."  
"Dave. Chill! I'm fine." You chuckle smiling and looking up at the setting sun over the trees.  
"It's really peaceful here."  
"Isn't it though?" You close your eyes laying back on the deck. For a few moments complete silence fills the air.

"(f/n) can I be honest with you?"  
"Of course you can Dave. What is it?" Dave rolls on his side facing you, sitting his head on his hand, elbow on deck.  
"Well... I know who gave you those flowers today."  
"You do! Who?" You turn on your side opening your eyes and facing him.  
"Promise not to freak out?"  
"Swear."  
"I did."

Complete silence. Your face lite up as you stared blankly at Dave. He blushes lightly.

"Why?"  
"... Truth?"  
"Please."  
"... i like you. Like, I like like you."  
"oh."

You rolled over on your back staring at the sky. Dave like liked you?

"... This isn't a messed up prank by Egbert and you right?!" You panicked.  
"I would never toy with someones emotions! You know that."  
"Did you honestly mean what you said?"  
"What about me liking you?!"  
"No. Calling me beautiful... No ones ever called me beautiful outside of my family, Rose and Kanaya. Even then I didn't believe them. There my best friends they would say anything to cheer me up..." Dave smiles slightly, almost smirking.  
"I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. You're more then a pretty face you know. You're smart, generous, funny, pretty much an all around awesome person."

You chuckle slightly, turning back over to Dave.

"How do you feel?" He asks, gulping trying to hide his nervousness.  
"I don't know really. I mean don't get me wrong, I like you. I just don't know how much i like you..."  
"... Would you be willing to give us a try?"  
"... I'm not sure. I'll think about it..." I smile at him softly as he nods seeming a bit disappointed. "But I will give you something for reassurance of me thinking about it if you want it~"  
"What would that be?" you lean over kissing his cheek as he tenses up and blushes harder.

You giggle as you move back to your original spot sitting up. Dave sits up smiling and puts his hand where you kissed his cheek.

"That was... nice. Thank you." He smiled kissing you cheek to. You blushed lightly and chuckled as he smiled widely.


End file.
